


A Fluffy Cowboy

by wolfgirl012



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, If I do gender specific chapters I'll try to do a male and female version of each, Jesse is an overgrown puppy and no one can convince me otherwise, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, werewolf!McCree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfgirl012/pseuds/wolfgirl012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some self-indulgent fluff because I am weak for Werewolf!McCree. These will probably be random scenarios for the most part and they may or may not relate to each other.<br/>Also feel free to send me ideas for scenarios you would like to see and if I can I'll write a chapter about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Secret

            The walk to your boyfriend’s house was quiet, save for the occasional crunch of the brightly coloured leaves beneath your feet. The air was cool and the sky was overcast with clouds, perfect for a lazy Saturday spent relaxing and watching movies. It seemed there was less traffic than usual leading you to believe most people had similar ideas about how to spend the day. You walked up to Jesse’s house and knocked on the door, your hands quickly retreating back into the warmth of your jacket’s pockets afterwards. You weren’t waiting long until the door opened.

            “Well don’t you look gorgeous today.” Jesse said, smiling at you as he pressed his forearm against the doorway, leaning on it.

            “Flirting already?” You replied, raising an eyebrow at him.

            “I’m just speakin’ the truth, darlin’.”

            Despite being used to his behaviour you couldn’t stop the warmth that spread over your face from his words. He definitely noticed your blush, evident by the chuckling you heard. “Can you at least let me in before you start teasing me?” He responded by taking a step back gesturing you inside with his arms, to which you simply smiled and walked past him. “Thank you.”

            You began removing your jacket as he closed the door behind you. Suddenly you felt hands on your shoulders. “Allow me to get that for you, sweetheart.” Jesse said as he carefully pulled the jacket off you before turning and hanging it up on the coat rack.

            “Charmer.” You muttered just loud enough for him to hear.

            “I try.”

            The two of you walked into the living room. He seemed to have been looking through movies when you arrived as on the TV screen was a list of various films. “I found a few that seemed interesting, or at least good for a laugh.” He said, noticing how you were looking through the titles on the screen. The two of you had developed a habit watch bad movies together, laughing about the ridiculousness of them, so you had no doubt he had picked out at least two or three of those.

            Jesse walked ahead of you and plopped himself down on sofa, taking the nearest side. You went past to take the spot beside him but his hands grabbed your waist and pulled you down so you sat across his lap. He practically cradled you with one arm around your back and the other tucked under your thighs, his usual lopsided grin on his face. After a moment of shock you decide to relax and enjoy the way he held you. When you wrapped your arms around his neck and moved so your face was closer to his the suave demeanor suddenly vanished, replaced with a blushing man whose eyes seemed more interested in locating the remote than meeting yours. Despite all Jesse’s forward and often teasing behaviour you learned quickly that he could be flustered quiet easily if you gave him any sort of affection when he wasn’t expecting it. He wouldn’t complain though as he obviously enjoyed your attention and judging by the still present smile on his lips this time was no exception.

            He eventually found the remote on the small table by the end of the couch where you two sat. He grabbed it and went to a playlist he had made for when you came over, but stopped before playing it. “You got any requests that I should add before we start?” He asked. You glanced over the list before shaking your head. “Alright, lemme know if you think of anything you wanna watch.” With that he pressed play and put the remote back on the table before wrapping his arm around you again.

 

 

            The two of you spent the entire afternoon watching movies and enjoying each other’s company. Jesse had picked out plenty of good movies, including a few old western films which you poked fun of him for being so predictable. Of course he mixed in a few that were laughably terrible and you both would end up cracking jokes about the horrible quality. There was also one corny romance film that he insisted he picked for you though you knew him well enough to know he was actually a total sap who enjoyed the cheesy love stories. The entire time you were snuggled closely, occasionally changing positions but always ended up pressed together in some way. Occasionally you would both get bored of the movie that was playing and turn your attentions to each other, chatting about anything that came to your minds.

            Hours passed, and as the credits rolled on the movie that had just finished Jesse untangled himself from you and stood. “Getting kinda hungry, wanna order something for delivery?”

            “Sure.” You replied as you stretched yourself out, earning the occasionally pop in your bones from sitting too long.

            He left the room to the kitchen, returning shortly after with several take-out menus. “It’s getting kinda late; unfortunately the good place will be closed by now.” He said referring to were you two usually bought from when getting delivery.

            “Isn’t it open late on weekends?” You asked, giving him a confused look.

            “Well yeah, but it’s not the weekend yet darlin’.”

            “Yes it is; it’s Saturday.”

            “What? No, it’s Friday, ain’t it?” You responded by taking your phone out of your pocket and showing him. His eyes widened when read the date displayed on the screen. “…It’s… Saturday…”

            You nodded and put your phone away. “Yeah so-”

            “You need to leave.” You looked at him in shock, not only from the suddenness of his words but the tone of voice he used that was entirely unfamiliar to you. He sounded almost…scared.

            It took a moment to recompose yourself from the sudden shift in mood and once you did you quickly found your voice. “Why?”

            “It doesn’t matter, just listen to me.” He said, turning towards the window. He pulled back the curtains which had previously been shut to block the sunlight from hitting the TV screen. By this time there was barely any sunlight left, the last few ray of it disappearing over the horizon and the sky above was a deep indigo colour which slowly but surely was growing darker each minute. Usually Jesse would have enjoyed the sight, but this time he looked at it with terror. “Shit…”

            “Jesse, what’s wrong?” You asked, the fear that was taking hold of you could be heard in your words. You had never seen him act like this before, it frightened you.

            Suddenly he was shut the curtains and walked back over to you. His hands grasped your shoulders and he turned you towards the door, pushing you to walk forward. “You need to leave. It’s fine, you just can’t stay here.”

            You planted your feet down as hard as you could to try and fight against him. “Why?! What’s going on?! Why are you acting like this?!”

            “I told you it’s not important, just-!” He suddenly released his hold on you and stumbled back a few steps. You turned to face him and saw he was tucking his right arm under his prosthetic left one. “You can’t stay. Please…” He looked desperate, he sounded desperate, but even still you couldn’t go when he seemed so frightened.

            Rather than head for the door like he wanted you instead took a step towards him, reaching your arm to him. “Jesse?” He tensed and bolted out of the room in the hallway and out of your sight. “Jesse?!” You called out as you ran after him.

            Before you could even reach the hall you heard a door slam shut and lock, followed by the muffled sound of footsteps down the basement stairs. You realized he had locked himself in the basement. You changed directions, feet skidding slightly across the floor as you forced yourself to stop and ran to the kitchen instead. You knew he had a key to the basement in a drawer in there. You paused a second upon entering to locate the one you were looking for and took the opportunity to try and calm your frantically beating heart. It only took a moment for you to recall which drawer it was in and you rush to it. You pull it open harsher than you mean to and its contents slide to the front, forcing you to sort through to find the key. When you do locate it in the mess you don’t bother to shut the drawer again after grabbing it, too focused on getting to the basement.

            When you reached the door however, you hesitated. What could have caused Jesse to act so strangely, you wondered. In that moment you thought perhaps you should listen and go home, but your concern wouldn’t let you leave. So you took a breath, braced yourself for whatever was about to happen, and inserted the key into the door. You left it in the keyhole as you slowly pulled the door open. The hinges squeaked and suddenly you heard movement from downstairs. You paused once more to steady yourself, then walked down.

            The basement was dark, the light coming from behind you was only enough to illuminate the stairs. You reached the bottom and flicked the switch which turned on the lights. Scattered across the floor were clothes. On its own it wouldn’t have been that strange considering the laundry machines were down there, but these were the clothes he had been wearing only minutes earlier. Your eyes settled on his shirt, there was a lump and something shiny peeking out from underneath. You approached it, crouched down and lifted the fabric. Abandoned on the floor was Jesse’s prosthetic arm, the man it was usually attached to seeming to have disappeared.

            That’s when you saw something shift behind the washing machine. Your head shot up and your eyes focused on the spot. It was as if someone, or something, had tucked themselves behind it to escape your line of sight. Your eyes never left that spot as you stood and began slowly approaching it.

            As you got closer you could see brown. Your foot caught on Jesse’s belt, the gold BAMF buckle clicked on the tile floor and the brown shifted closer to the machine in response, trying to hide itself from view.

            Carefully pulling your foot free you took a few more tentative steps forward. You were now close enough to realize the brown was fur. You briefly worried that it was an animal that would attack if you got too close, but you continued forward despite the fears. Finally you took the last few steps passed the machine, the creature in front of you in plain view yet still curled up and pressing itself against the metal side of the washer. It appeared to be a wolf, but was too large to be any normal wolf. Its head was low, tail tucked in close to itself and ears were lowered slightly. It was afraid.

            Your eyes scanned over the creature. Then you noticed its leg. Its front left leg was missing from just below the elbow. You’re eyes widened as the realization hit you. It seemed impossible yet…

            “Jesse…?” Your voice was soft, but the creature still flinched. It hesitated, then slowly looked up at you. Familiar brown eyes met yours. “Is that…really you…?” You knelt down and reached out your hand. He whined softly, but slowly moved towards your hand and pressed his muzzle against your palm. You extend your other arm and gently ran your hand through the fur on the side of his head. His eyes were locked on your face the entire time. You opened your mouth but found too many questions threatened to rush out at once so you shut it again. You sorted through the thoughts, trying to choose what to ask. That’s when you noticed the insecurity in his eyes and how his body language still showed fear, so you picked a question that you both needed.

            “Why didn't you tell me?”

            The reaction was immediate. Jesse’s ears perked up slightly and the tension left his body as he realized you weren’t rejecting him. Slowly he stood and you were able to see just how large he was. You had to scoot back to give him room to uncurl his body and you wondered how he managed to hide behind the washing machine so you didn’t see him right away. He hobbled forward and soon he was towering over your sitting form. He leaned down and lightly pressed the top of his head against your shoulder. You took the opportunity to wrap your arms around his neck as best you could, enable to help burying your hands into the soft fur.

            “You’re going to explain once you’re back to normal, right?” A soft woof was the only answer you got. You couldn’t help but smile. You were still feeling some shock from the situation but the fear was gone and it was cute how gentle he was being.

            The two of you stayed in that position for a while before he backed away, giving you room to stand. You gathered up his clothing and prosthetic before heading back upstairs, the wolf following behind as you returned to the living room. Taking a seat on the sofa once again you quickly folded the clothes and put them in a pile on the end table along with the metal limb. You looked at Jesse who sat on the floor in front of you, watching.

            “Are you still hungry?” You asked. He stood up, tail wagging behind him like an overgrown puppy. You smiled, checking the clock hanging on the wall for the time and grinning a bit wider before picking up a menu from the table. “The good place is still open, shall we get the usual?” The happy bark was all you needed to hear.


	2. Quick Update

Just an little note about this fic. I have no idea when I'l be able to finally post more chapters but I promise there will be more. I have too many chapters planned to let this end so soon, I'm just having trouble finding the time to write them. I will try to start posting chapters again before the end of the month so please be patient just a little longer.

I would also like to say a huge thank you to everyone who enjoyed the first chapter. I wasn't expecting so many people to like this and it has been very encouraging. I hope you are looking forward to future chapters and I am always open to suggestions if you would like me to write anything. As of right now I'm not writing anything nsfw but otherwise feel free to send any requests and I'll see if I can write something for it.


End file.
